User blog:Eaglesrule8/Let the PSA Hunger Games Begin....
Hello and welcome to the first ever PSA Hunger Games! We will now proceed to killing each other. We will all come back to life again anyway, right? :P Of course. Now...shall we get started? This is how it works. I am doing three rounds and then the final three winners (or two, if someone wins twice) will be entered into a fourth round. The winner of that one shall be the ultimate PSA Hunger Games Champion! Friends will turn on friends. Relationships will be destroyed...It will tear us all apart. May the Odds be ever in your favor...Let the Games begin! Round 1 The Reaping Pixie Gary Rookie Lily Charlie Helmet Raven Draco Poko ADL Dog Kris Lucy Locy Sam Dean Herbert Barnes Tummis The Doctor Paige Cadence Jay Hailey The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Pixie runs away from the Cornucopia. Herbert snatches a pair of sais. Sam runs away from the Cornucopia. Cadence runs away from the Cornucopia. The Doctor runs away from the Cornucopia. Dog decapitates Poko with a sword. Locy grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty. Lily takes a spear from inside the cornucopia. Helmet runs away from the Cornucopia. ADL runs away from the Cornucopia. Jay grabs a backpack and retreats. Kris is unable to convince Paige to not kill him. Rookie runs away from the Cornucopia. Draco snaps Dean's neck. Tummis runs away from the Cornucopia. Gary grabs a backpack and retreats. Charlie finds a backpack full of camping equipment. Raven grabs a backpack and retreats. Hailey runs away from the Cornucopia. Lucy runs away from the Cornucopia. Barnes runs away from the Cornucopia. Day One ADL discovers a cave. Pixie fishes. Lily chases Paige. Herbert discovers a cave. Cadence receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Sam fishes. Locy discovers a cave. Lucy scares Jay off. The Doctor attacks Raven, but she manages to escape. Dog discovers a river. Tummis scares Hailey off. Barnes sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Draco receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Rookie is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Helmet overhears Charlie and Gary talking in the distance. Fallen Tributes Poko Kris Dean Night One Locy begs for Helmet to kill her. He refuses, keeping Locy alive. Pixie sets an explosive off, killing Herbert. Barnes, Paige, and Sam cheerfully sing songs together. Rookie and Jay huddle for warmth. Charlie sees a fire, but stays hidden. Cadence receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Tummis quietly hums. Hailey is awoken by nightmares. Draco receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. The Doctor kills Gary while he is sleeping. Lily and Raven talk about the tributes still alive. Dog, ADL, and Lucy sleep in shifts. Day Two Hailey begs for Lily to kill her. She refuses, keeping Hailey alive. Jay tries to spear fish with a trident. Sam scares Raven off. Cadence receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Paige overhears Helmet and Locy talking in the distance. Barnes tries to spear fish with a trident. ADL tends to Pixie's wounds. Lucy picks flowers. Tummis sets an explosive off, killing Draco. Rookie hunts for other tributes. Dog tends to The Doctor's wounds. Charlie dies trying to escape the arena. Fallen Tributes Herbert Gary Draco Charlie Night Two Raven lets Locy into her shelter. The Doctor receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Cadence quietly hums. Lucy loses sight of where she is. Barnes looks at the night sky. Dog tends to Pixie's wounds. Helmet tries to sing himself to sleep. Lily receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Paige is awoken by nightmares. Sam ambushes Jay and kills him. Tummis receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Hailey receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. ADL receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Rookie quietly hums. Day Three Pixie and Dog split up to search for resources. Lucy scares The Doctor off. Cadence receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Lily searches for firewood. ADL overhears Rookie and Locy talking in the distance. Tummis fishes. Helmet receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Raven explores the arena. Hailey discovers a cave. Sam throws a knife into Paige's head. Barnes collects fruit from a tree. Fallen Tributes Jay Paige Night Three Raven receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. The Doctor convinces Locy to snuggle with him. Lily receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Cadence, Hailey, and Lucy successfully ambush and kill Dog, Helmet, and Barnes. ADL receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Pixie fends Sam, Tummis, and Rookie away from her fire. Day Four Locy throws a knife into Lucy's head. Tummis discovers a cave. The Doctor strangles Raven after engaging in a fist fight. Pixie hunts for other tributes. ADL, Sam, and Rookie hunt for other tributes. Lily overhears Hailey and Cadence talking in the distance. Fallen Tributes Dog Helmet Barnes Lucy Raven Night Four Cadence cries herself to sleep. Pixie is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. ADL, Lily, Sam, Rookie, and Locy sleep in shifts. The Doctor receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Hailey thinks about home. Tummis is awoken by nightmares. Day Five Sam tries to sleep through the entire day. Cadence receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Locy questions her sanity. ADL, Hailey, and Pixie hunt for other tributes. The Doctor picks flowers. Lily thinks about home. Tummis thinks about home. Rookie collects fruit from a tree. Fallen Tributes None Night Five ADL and Pixie hold hands. Hailey pushes Cadence off a cliff during a knife fight. Sam is awoken by nightmares. Locy, Rookie, Lily, Tummis, and The Doctor sleep in shifts. The Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Pixie sets an explosive off, killing ADL, Rookie, and Tummis. Locy and Sam get into a fight over raw meat, but Sam gives up and runs away. Hailey, The Doctor, and Lily start fighting, but The Doctor runs away as Hailey kills Lily. Day Six Pixie strangles The Doctor after engaging in a fist fight. Hailey shoots a poisonous blow dart into Locy's neck, slowly killing her. Sam makes a wooden spear. Fallen Tributes Cadence ADL Rookie Tummis Lily The Doctor Locy Night Six Hailey defeats Pixie in a fight, but spares her life. Sam thinks about home. Day Seven Sam attacks Pixie, but she manages to escape. Hailey receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Fallen Tributes None Night Seven Hailey questions her sanity. Sam receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Pixie cries herself to sleep. Day Eight Pixie bleeds out due to untreated injuries. Sam begs for Hailey to kill him. She reluctantly obliges, killing Sam. Fallen Tributes Pixie Sam The Winner is Hailey! Tune in soon for Round 2! Category:Blog posts